


In the Orbit

by andrean182



Series: Not Exactly for Combat [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrean182/pseuds/andrean182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blast Off is alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Orbit

Blast Off felt weirdly alone.

He didn't like being alone. It meant he had to deal with everything by himself. Not that he thought he didn't capable of, but he often thought how were his team doing without him.

It reminded him of the Detention Centre, of the Protectobots’ hands.

Space is huge, and anyone would be very appreciated here.

He sighed. Megatron hadn't think that a solo mission for him was good, but he had volunteered by himself. No one was capable anyway. He'd be able to cope with the loneliness.

Well, he had gone into more dangerous places by himself, but it still didn't help with the loneliness.

Up here in Cybertron's orbit, he couldn't see any of his gestalt on the ground. But, they weren't exactly. Megatron maybe had sent them to the other part of the mission.

Sighing, he waited the moment he could go back down.


End file.
